


Burn This Dancefloor

by Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/Flyby%20Stardancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker's at a club... (Pre-war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn This Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November challenge over at tf_rare_pairing and posted on my writing LJ on 11/20/2010. Thanks to eerian_sadow for beta-ing!

Sunstreaker smirked as he looked around the club. It was nice, as most Praxian clubs tended to be, and the music was playing loud enough to get lost in. It was also close to both his hotel and the gallery currently doing a special show with some of his art pieces. That he generally found Praxian frames aesthetically pleasing was also a benefit. As with everything else they did, Praxians made sure even their common frames were well-designed and well-built, much to the benefit of Sunstreaker’s artistic senses.

One mech in particular caught Sunstreaker’s optic. His muted grays and black allowed the red on his chevron and pelvis to pop, drawing the optic to them. The mech was chatting animatedly with the group he was with, shoulder panels emphasizing his hand gestures. Sunstreaker downed the last of his drink and glided over to the mech, interrupting the conversation with a smirk. “Want to dance?”

The mech’s optics lit up. “Sure!”

Sunstreaker led him out onto the dance floor, joining the many other dancing pairs. He started out easy, leading him through basic spins and turns to allow them to get in sync and so that he could gauge his partner’s ability level. The mech’s steps were confident, well familiar with the dance style.

At each new song, the complexity of their moves increased. Other pairs began to take notice and the clear area around them grew as other mechs stopped to watch them whirl together; moving out, moving back in again. Sunstreaker paid them no attention, though. His focus was entirely on his partner. He had never before had such an instant rapport with a dance partner, and this mech’s skills were nearly equal to his own.

It was a while later when they finished with a flourish and were startled by the applause erupting around them. Tanks bordering on empty and cooling fans running high, they accepted proffered drinks from those surrounding them. And despite the rush of a good dance, they didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the night.

* * * * *

Sunstreaker smirked as he looked around the party in the rec room. A hauntingly familiar form caught his optic and he elbowed his twin. “Who’s the new guy?”

Sideswipe looked over to where Sunstreaker motioned. “Oh, that’s Bluestreak. He’s one of the few they managed to pull out of Praxus after, you know. Word is Prowl’s keeping a close optic on him, so you’d better watch yourself with him.”

“ _I’m_ not the idiot who gets on Prowl’s bad side every other orn,” Sunstreaker replied as he started towards the gray Praxian. It was the same mech, but still so different; his grin was more forced, his panels twitched more, he chattered more, at rather than with his companions. Still, it would be interesting to see what hadn’t changed.

Sunstreaker tapped on Bluestreak’s shoulder to get his attention as Blaster changed to a new song. The yellow mech asked with a smirk, “Want to dance?”

Clear blue optics lit up with recognition. “Sure!”


End file.
